Hildes stormy Marriage
by kawaii-yumi-chan
Summary: Hilde wants something, Duo also wants something can they come together and find what they really need? not a very good summary....Chpt. 10 is up. whoop!
1. Chapter 1

**Hilde's Stormy Marriage **

Hilde sighed contently to herself as she just finish taking inventory of the junkyard. It seem that it was growing as the days went by. It was because of the sudden Gundam battles that were now raging closer and closer to the colonies. She remembered briefly that she had been part of that war. And it angered her now to have been part of something so foolish. The colonies and earth's forces should be working together to build a better future then what she could now foresee.

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone in there?" A man, short and stocky stood infront of the main office, which doubled as her place of residence. Hilde bit her lip and dusted what grime and dirt she could off her herself and walked out. She still had smudges of grease on her and she had to look an awful mess, but thats the price you pay.

"Hello, I'm Hilde Scheibecker. Do you need assistance with anything?" She asked her arm extended.

The man also extended his hand and shook hers," Um, may I speak to the owner of this establishment?"

"You're speaking to her." He seemed stunned, but he quickly contained it as he briefly looked around.

"Um, I'm looking for an engine thats not in too bad of shape."

"A gundam engine? Are you a gundam pilot?" He could not be. He didn't seem the type. But she may be wrong.

"No, a friend of mine, he's a gundam pilot and he's itching to get back into the war. Is there some one else here that I could talk to? your husband or boyfriend maybe?" He looked worried and he had began to perspire a bit. The little beads planted themselves on his forehead and did not move.

"I'm not married, and I don't have a boyfriend. It's just me. I'm sure I can find an engine for you. Just wait here." Hilde turned and walked off. She should just leave him there. Men like that were a disgrace. They didn't believe a woman can do a mans job. He'd just piss his pants if he knew she had been a gundam pilot. Fighting in the midst of war. She had all the engines stacked haphazardly in one place. She dug through the pile to find a good one. She wished he had told her if this gundam pilot friend of his was gonna use the whole engine or just a small piece of it. She found one in good enough condition and brought it too him.

When she returned he had been surveying inside of her office and then stepped out as if it was nothing. Before she could speak he said." Ms.Schreinbeker, don't you get lonely out here by yourself? Don't you worry that something bad might happen to you? All by your self out here with no one to protect you?"

He was beginning to creep her out and she got on her guard, ready for anything. "Are you threatening me?"

He chuckled and shook his hands stupidly, "Oh, no. No that's not what I was going for at all. I mean. With the war and everything going on. Do you think its wise for you, a young woman, to be alone."

"I can take care of myself, if you are implying otherwise." she said and crossed her arms.

"No, I don't think you are getting it. Would it not be safer if you were married and had a man to protect you? In war, its everyone for them selves and gundam parts are needed."

Hilde still did not see the point in this mans rantings," Do you want the parts or not?"

"Yes thank you. What I'm saying is would you like to get married?"

"What the hell kind of game are you playing? "Hilde said angrily and almost pushed the man.

"Please miss, calm down. I have a friend thats in need of a wife quickly. My Gundam pilot friend. Please think it over. It's just for a few months. It'll benefit both of you. You'll have a much better place to stay, and protection, even if you can take care of yourself, I have no doubt that you can. Just please think about it. "He stopped and wrung his hands slightly," Um, how much do I owe you?"

" Thirty-one dollars."

He paid her and hauled the engine to his truck and then drove off. Good Riddance, Hilde thought as she watch the truck disappear out of sight.

Her? Get married to some gundam pilot itching to go back to war? As if. He'd just have to find some other lonely woman to prey on.

She turned and went back to work. It was a few hours later that she was finished and not another customer came by so she shut the front fence and locked up. Then headed for the shower. It was as she was lying down to sleep that she thought of what the man had said. It was lonely working here by herself. It really wasn't something you did alone. Even she had to admit that there are forces out there that she wouldn't be able to defend herself from. But was all that good enough reason to marry someone she did not know? Even if it was just for a few months. Would she be paid to marry him? The junkyard didn't bring in much and it was getting harder to live from it alone. The money would help alot.

Hilde turned and stared at the wall, that man had put ideas into her head and now she was actually considering saying yes! How ridiculous! She sighed and closed her eyes, then fell asleep.

It was about the same time the next day that the same man came around."Ms. Scheinbeker? Are you here?"

Hilde walked out from behind the pile of miscellaneous parts," It's you again."

"Um, yeah. Have you thought about what I said yesterday?Do you have an answer?" Again he appeared rather jumpy.

In truth thats all she had been thinking about the whole morning. She had weighed the pros and cons and then came up with a decision."Yes I've been thinking about what you said."

"And?"

"I've decided that I will take the offer. When do I meet this gundam pilot friend of yours?" It had been a tough choice and she wondered now why she was saying yes. What was driving her to commit to something so ludicrous as this?

"Well I have some things for you first," he lifted a briefcase and took out several sheets of paper" Um, heres a file on him." he said and handed her a sheet of paper with a picture on it and some stats.

"Duo Maxwell?" she thought to her self. Where had she heard that name from before? Below his name was some info on him. He was an orphan, with no family whatsoever.

"Um here is the contract. If you'll please sign this, where I've marked the X's" He handed her a pen and she read the document quickly. It was as he said it would be. She would have to stay married to him for six month, and she would have to appear to be a loving devoted wife.

Hilde signed her life away on the dotted lines. The man nodded to her slightly. "Thank you. We must go now."

Hilde's eyes widened,"Now?"

"He nodded, get some of your belongings, you can return in a few days for whatever else you will need."

Hilde gathered a few personal items and some clothes and locked up the junkyard. She sat in the passenger seat and stared out the window.

"Why exactly does he need a wife?" it was just a thought of curiosity , but she blurted it out.

"Well, when Duo was younger he was orphaned so he was taken in by a priest by the name of Father Maxwell. Father Maxwell had been very fond of Duo, and Duo had considered him a father, he even took his last name. But father Maxwell was killed along with the rest of the church. They were murdered. Duo escaped barely because of Father Maxwell." He stopped and stared off into the distance for a moment. Hilde felt something knot up in her stomach. She didn't know her parents either, they were killed when she was very young. She guessed it was because of her age that she didn't think that much about them.

"It was just recently, a week ago in fact that Duo was contacted by someone from his past. It turns out that before Father Maxwell had become a priest he had been a wealthy man. He had put it away, giving to the church anonymously. In his last will and testament he declares Duo the main beneficiary of his wealth. A portion of it going to the church. Father Maxwell loved Duo very much and wanted him to forget about war and death. So in order for Duo to inherit the money, so to speak, he'd have to have a wife. I guess Father Maxwell thought if Duo was settled down he would have love in his heart, in place of the sadness and grief."

Wow, Hilde thought. He had been through alot. War was cruel. But it also said something about Duo Maxwell. He must not have any love in his heart if he had to pay a woman to get married to him. But then what did that say about her? The woman that was gonna marry him?

Ok so what do you guys think? Good or not? please review!


	2. Chapter 2

1A/N: thankies for the reviews.

It took an hour or so before they arrived at his home. It was quite large for a Gundam pilot, but she guess he needed the space to dock and fix his gundam if needed. The man hurried out of the car and pulled open the gates that blocked entry into the estate. When they pulled in he grabbed her suitcase from the back and ushered her into the house.

"Mr. Maxwell, Mr. Maxwell?" he called out and led her down the hallway and through several rooms. It seemed that this Duo Maxwell was not at home and Hilde was beginning to wonder if she had been duped and set up.

But as they exited the house towards the back, she had to catch her breath in surprise as a low gasp escaped her. The Gundam that stood infront of her was amazing. The way it was built, the power that it emulated. But what took her breath away the most was the little voice in the back of her head that told her that she knew this gundam and its pilot. While apart of Oz she had studied various threats to their rule, but this could not be the very same.

"Mr. Maxwell, I have brought the woman here. She has signed the contract and your wedding is tomorrow morning, as soon as I could arrange it. Will you come down here and meet her?"The man stood there staring at the Gundam and wondered with Hilde if it was empty.

Just as she was going to turn to him and ask him what the hell was going on, A man, no a young man around her age appeared from the cockpit of the Gundam.When he saw her he grinned down at her and then he disappeared back in the cockpit only to hop down a moment later.

Hilde took a step back. It was him. Why hadn't she recognized it before. The second Gundam Pilot of the five who fought, and continues to fight against Oz.Duo Maxwell the god of death, and she was going to be married to him?

"Whats up babe?" He asked with a deep charming, almost flirtatious voice.

Her eyes slightly closed in anger and frustration. "My name is Hilde, please do not refer to me as babe."

He shrugged and frowned then turned to the man next to her and completely ignored her. "She seems a bit, whats the word I want to use? Bitchy. But she is a looker. Where'd you find her?"

"She owns a junkyard, when I was buying the parts you asked for, I saw her." The man was a bit shaky still and threw a curious glance back at her.

"She'll have to do. Go prepare her room its the one at the end of the hall, and," he leaned closer to the other man and whispered something inaudible to Hildes ears.

Hilde stood there and watched as the man scurried away quickly taking her bags with him.

"So, Babe. Have you always owned a junkyard? Or did you just fall into it?" he was watching her intently for a moment before she glared at him and he grinned and grabbed her arm."You must know about Gundams then. I call him Deathscythe Hell. Hes pretty powerful, if I do say so myself. You want to look inside?"

Hilde pulled her arm from his and stood still, he glanced at her briefly before shrugging, "Ok, I get it, no touching. Do you want to see inside?"

"No I don't want to see inside of your Gundam, double intendre or not. I would just like to get this farce marriage over and get back to my life. Now if you would excuse me I have to go use the rest room." She turned and walked away. When she walked into his house she stood still staring around the large kitchen area. She didn't even know where the bathroom was!

"Um..wheres the bathroom?" She asked as she walked out.

He burst into a roar of laughter and held his stomach as he did so. _What an asshole_, Hilde thought, but he calmed himself down after a minute ,"Its the first right down the hall from the kitchen. Don't get lost." he said and started laughing again.

"Don't get lost.." Hilde mimicked him angrily and walked down the hallway to the bathroom. Who was he to act so cocky?

After she used the restroom she walked out, deciding not to go back out side, Hilde walked around the house abit. It was huge really, something a mere gundam pilot could not afford. This house maybe was from Father Maxwell? She would have to ask him about it. She wandered around the house some more until she came upon a large room, the door was shut and it was locked. She jiggled the handle a bit.

"Um..may I help you Miss. Schreinbeker?" it was that same portly man, who had gotten her into this mess.

"No I was just looking around and I got lost could you show me to my room please?" Or maybe how to get my self out of this place.

He led the way down the hall to a large room. It was bare of furnishings except for a bed and a dresser. There was also a connecting bathroom and a large closet. But one thing was out of place. If this was her room, where were her belongings? In the closet were clothes that weren't hers but surprisingly her size. What the hell was going on here? If he needed some one to marry him, why didn't he get the owner of these clothes to do so?

"Is everything alright? Miss. Hilde?" He still hadn't gone away but was watching her from the doorway.

"No everything is not alright. I want to speak to Mr. Maxwell. I have some concerns about this deal." It wasn't so much as concerns as she wanted to pry into his past a little.

"You shall see him at dinner time, Miss. Hilde. Dinner will be served in one hour sharp." With that he shut the doors and walked away. Ok so this whole setup is seeming more and more weird as she went along. She browsed through the clothes in the closet and found a pair of jeans and a T-shirt that was suited more to her taste then the folds of dresses that occupied all the space. Where the hell was her stuff anyways? Did he throw them away or burn them or something? With him anything was possible.

She sat on the bed, which was surprisingly comfy and tried to conjure up what she knew about the five Gundam pilots. They went in order of the colonies which they came from. There was Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Rebera Winner, and Chang Wufei. Each had their own personal reasons to fight in the war and each had their own custom Gundam designed to suit their needs as a pilot. If she remembered correctly Duo fought to end the war and revenge the death of Father Maxwell. His Gundam was Death scythe Hell and he came from colony L002.

But that is all OZ knew of him. Nothing about his personal life, of any other relationships he might have had. She was in a total blank now. What the hell has she gotten herself into?

She made her way down the long stairway and through the hallway into the dinning room. He was already sitting there and the food was set on the table. He glanced at her momentarily before going back to a small computer infront of him. When she sat down he shut it off with a grim look on his face.

"I wasn't sure what you liked to eat so I just ordered some Chinese food." He smiled briefly and began eating.

It was silent as she began eating also. In the air hung something like dread, and the tension was thick.

"We need to talk about some things. Number one where are my stuff?" she set down her fork and glared slightly at him.

"Don't worry about them, they are safe you'll get them back after we are married tomorrow. It's just a precaution." He said it with a slight hint of something in his tone, but then smiled at her .Hilde was a bit taken aback, the smile seemed genuine and she found herself smiling back.

"What about the clothes that are in the closet of my room?"

"That's just temporarily your room. You may have what you want from it. After the ceremony tomorrow you will be moved to another room. Don't worry I've got everything under--"The small computer in front of him beeped and cut him off. He flipped it open and stared at the screen. He looked her once and began typing. He paused and then he shut the computer off."I'm sorry I have to cut the meal short. Duty calls. I'll see you in the morning, hopefully." he remarked with a grin and walked away.

Hilde sat there stunned, moments later she heard the undyable stutter of a gundam as he took off the ground began to rumble beneath her feet. She grasped the edge of the table until it stopped.

"Hopefully?" Hilde said to the silence and began to contemplate what he meant by that? She finished what was left of her dinner and retired to her bedroom. It was so eerily quiet in the house by herself and she wondered just when the little man had gone home.

But what stayed on her mind was Duo. He had said 'hopefully' could he have been going on a dangerous mission?And who was that on his computer? Could that have been the way they had been contacting the Gundam pilots. If she was still a member of Oz she would have been promoted once they found out her predicament. But would she have used it to her advantage?

She sighed and closed her eyes.

The next day she was woken up by who she was just gonna call Mr. Port. He never mentioned his name and she wasn't gonna ask for it. He laid a few dresses beside her on the bed and she wondered how he got into her room.

"Good morning Miss. Hilde. Today is the big day, I've picked out several dresses, I wasn't sure if you were...um...what color you would like so I just brought these. I'll be back in thirty minutes to walk you to the wedding ." He seemed so chipper today in a nice black suit.

"Walk me?" She was confused now.

"Yes the wedding will be held here. I will be walking you to the altar, since you do not have a family member to do so. Is that alright?"

"Yes thats fine." he nodded and bowed a bit and left. So Duo must have made it in ok. Why did she feel a bit of relief in her when she thought of him being ok?She should be angry. Hilde sighed and went to take a shower she didn't know what to think anymore. She just hoped that she could survive this marriage and get on with her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanx for the reviews

Yada yada yada...don't own...just borrowing...

Hilde took a deep breath and waited for Mr. Port to knock on her door. It was few minutes before he did and she pondered what she was doing. Was this the right thing to do? She paced slightly and then ran a hesitant hand through her dark hair. Absently she remembered why she had cut her once flowing dark tresses. Girls had not been looked upon greatly in the Gundam academy. Especially if you were very pretty. Her hair had set her apart from most of the other girls and it had gotten her more trouble than anything. Finally she cut it off in hopes of her training picking up. And it had. She had graduated top of her class at the academy.

The door opened and she could hear the wedding march being played on a violin. It was beautiful and somehow comforting as if it was a glorious occasion. Mr. port laced his arm with hers and they walked out of her room. They walked down the stairs and Hilde was confronted with several eyes.

Surprisingly she recognized most of them. The other four Gundam pilots were in attendance. Standing as witnesses. The blonde one, stood apart from the rest the body of a violin cradle between his shoulder and chin. He seemed most caught up all this as he continued to play a small smile on his lips.

Duo stood at the altar, dressed as the priest in front of him was dressed. Maybe to pay homage to Father Maxwell? He stood stock-still, what she had seen of him yesterday, and what she knew of him from Oz he was the most giddy, and less stoic. But today, standing right then as he glanced at her it almost stopped her. He looked completely in place an almost sad look on his once luminous face.

She looked away afraid that maybe she had seen something she wasn't supposed to. Then she realized that there was another woman present. She was tall and had reddish brown curls that didn't quite reach her shoulders. Was she also a Gundam pilot? They had no records of her if so. Could she maybe be a deeper part of their operation? The woman smiled at her and Hilde hesitantly smiled back.

Finally they were at the altar and Hilde let herself slip from her body. Going off somewhere far away, where she was happy. All thoughts of war from conscious thought. But as of now that place did not exist. War would forever reign as long as earth and the colonies could not coincide with each other.

Hilde felt a slight pressure on her hands and she dared a glance over at him. He watched the priest intently. Was he afraid just as she was? Did he ever have second thoughts? About his life? about the war? About getting married to her, a complete stranger?

The vows proceeded without a hitch. And soon they were being pronounced husband and wife. He turned to her and she looked at him. His head descended slowly and before she knew it his lips were pressed softly against hers. They lingered there for a brief moment before he pulled away. There was a small applause and it was over. Just like that. Hilde marveled for a moment at how quickly it seem to go by, then turned to face the witnesses.

Duo led her by the arm to them. Now he had a grin on his face, and Hilde realized that it had become familiar to her. She smiled slightly to herself at that thought and let him lead her.

"So whatta ya guys think? I'm a married man now, too bad I say. All those lovely ladies that lost out." He said with a laugh.

"What are you talking about Maxwell? They'll still be in your dreams." (If you don't get that joke let me explain it to ya. He means that Duo dreams up all those girls that he thinks like him. Like saying in your dreams.)A young man that looked to be the same age as Duo said. He looked of Asian decent and Hilde deducted that this must be Wufei Chang of Gundam 4 Shenlong.

"Wu-man, cut me some slack it's my wedding day. Have ya guys met Hilde--" he paused and with a grin said"Maxwell?"

One of them slapped him across the back of the head and Hilde watched shocked." Idiot!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Hilde. I am Quatre Rabera Winner." the young blonde pilot shook her hand. Out of all of them he seemed the most true as if he presented himself in its entirety.

The others introduced themselves also. Next it was the other woman there. She stuck out her hand and Shook hers. "I'm Catherine Bloom. Its nice to meet you."

They all seemed so ok with the situation. Did they not know that they got married because he needed a quick wife? That in her place could have been any number of different girls? She just smiled and listened to them talk, feeling somewhat out of place.

Catherine took her off to the side and started talking to her."I'm a colony performer. I am a knife thrower. It's not that exciting but hey ya know? Trowas in my act sometimes. But even he is not loyal. He has to go off and fight and it worries me sometimes you know. That he won't come back? But at least now I have you right? We can be friends." She smiled again and glanced over at the group of guys talking.

"Sure, I would appreciate it." Hilde said, but was also watching the guys. Could there be something going on between them? She acted like someone who cared deeply for him, but she had brushed off it with a flippant smile.

Duo sighed. They were going to infiltrate an OZ subbase that night. He was up for it. But part of him was objecting to it. This was his wedding night. Not that he suspected anything to happen. after all they just met face to face a yesterday. Not that he didn't know of her before then. She probably knew about him too. Oz had a way of finding out what they needed. Down to the very last detail.

"We head out around 11:30 tonight. Wufei and Quatre will take the right entrance, I will take the main entrance and Duo and Trowa you guys take the left." They nodded.

"Why do you always take the main entrance? I mean maybe someone else wants to take the main entrance for once. Its not like they couldn't handle it. And another thing I cannot partner up with Trowa. He almost beat the shit out of me. I said. 'Just punch me in the stomach' Did he? No he punched me and then proceeded to kick me on the ground." Duo complained.

Trowa shrugged,"I had to make it look believable."

"Believable my ass. If you hit me again. I will kill you."

"I do not think that would be wise." Trowa replied.

" And why is that? Will Catherine take her revenge on me?" Duo laughed at that, even though he was the only one laughing.

Everyone dropped it and they agreed to meet up outside the base at 11:30.

It was an hour later before Hilde had time to herself. When she returned to her room she found her belongings were still missing. He promised to return them to her after the wedding. She sighed and took off the white dress and changed into a pair of blue jeans and an oversized shirt.

Duo had disappeared with everyone else and she had gone to her room. And now she wondered what she was supposed to do. The rules had not been explained to her so she wondered now if...

If this was just a temporary marriage was she expected to act like a real wife? With such minimal tasks as cleaning or cooking? But was she expected to occupy his time and his bed?

What had she gotten herself into? She should have read those damn contracts Mr. Port had her sign. For all she knew she had sign all her rights away to him.

Hilde's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. She suspected it was Mr. Port telling her it was dinner or something like that.

But when she opened it, Duo was there leaning against the frame."So babe, now that we're hitched you wanna get freaky?" he nodded lecherously.

Hilde stared at him in disbelief."What? I don't even know you. We just met yesterday."

"That's just a technicality. I'm sure deep down you can't wait to jump my sexy body. Am I right or am I right." He was grinning again.

"No you are not right. If you expect me to sleep with you. you are sadly mistaken. Now where the hell is my stuff? You promised that I would have them after we are married."she had crossed her arms and now stood rigid in front of him.

He sighed," There in our room." He turned and started down the hall.

"Our room!" she asked almost screaming as she followed behind him.

so review.please


	4. Chapter 4

He didn't even give her another glance as he kept walking,"Yeah, Our room." He continued walking and she followed behind him abit dumfounded and flabbergasted. He could not think that she would just move into a room with him and sleep in the same bed with him without even knowing him! He must be mad.

They stopped at the last room in the hallway and he opened the door. It was large and quite spacious, with a massive king bed that seemed to dominate the whole room. There were two wardrobes and two vanity tables. Consequently there were also two closets, and from the doorway Hilde could see her clothes hanging in the second one.

She stopped in the doorway and did not move over the threshold. He turned and looked at her quizzically. Then he grinned as if it suddenly dawned on him."OH, you want me to carry you over the threshold is that it? Its customary isn't it, like good luck?" He asked as he walked over to her and tried to pick her up.

Hilde began fighting him as he lifted her up and hoisted her over his shoulder unceremoniously like a sack of potatoes. He took a step over the threshold then set her down.

"That's not what I was there for. I want to make several things straight okay. First I don't know you. Second, I am not sharing a room with you , and third I am not sleeping with you." She crossed her arms and stared at him defiantly.

He shrugged but his grin disappeared," Okay now that we have that out of the way, let me clarify somethings for you. This is OUR room, and you will be sharing it and the bed with me, if you like it or not. It so states in the legal binding contract that one Hilde Schrienbiker signed, and that is you. So you can huff and get your anger aroused but thats just the way its going to be. Case closed."

Hilde stared at him with bewilderment. He had tricked her! Why hadn't she read that stupid contract? Damn was she losing her mind, always read the fine print. Some thing she had lived by, in every situation there was always something lingering out of sight from the naked eye. Being in the federation had helped her hone her skills until she could read between the lines of anything, and something simple as a biding contract she just let it go through!

Hilde ran one hand through her hair,"Fine then." she ground out. And walked out.

Duo stood and watched her depart. And they said he was dumb. Could some one that was a dummy come up with something like that, and now she was obliged to sleep in the same bed as him. His mind began to conjure up some hentai thoughts and he grinned to himself.

Hilde began to throw the small items on her vanity into a bag," Why is he being such an asshole? Does he really expect me to lie down beside him and give myself to him in a fit of lust!" Hilde mumbled to herself taking her time. She went to the closet and stared at the clothes in it. Should she take those with her? She hadn't packed that many to begin with. She grabbed a few and then shut the door behind her as she walked to their room.

The door was left open, but it was empty. He had gone. "Figures," Hilde mumbled as she began to unpack her things. Upon the vanity table he had placed a note. She picked it up and read it.

"Babe,

I've got something important that I have to take care of, nothing major. So don't worry about me. Looks like you will remain innocent for another night. If all goes well I will return in the morning. Sleep tight.

Duo Maxwell.

A.K.A Shinigami "

Hilde couldn't help the small blush that dusted her cheeks. He was actually going to try something. He would have gotten a swift kick to a very sensitive place. Could he have gone off on another mission? If so what was he doing? Was it so dangerous that he could only hope that it went well?

Hilde folded the small note and placed it in the top drawer of the vanity. Soon she was done unpacking what she had and she decided to go to sleep. The bed was nice actually. Very soft and so wide it was a wonder how he had slept in it by himself. But it smelled of him. A warm scent that filled her nostrils and Hilde turned away from the empty side to face the wall. It was so warm and so comforting and something in her was thinking about him. Thinking about how it would be to sleep in the bed with him, would he really try to take her? Or was he just joking? With him she suspected nothing was beyond the gray.

Hilde closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. It was awhile before she finally dozed off. Her mind was wondering in her dream and she saw herself reliving her days with OZ. It had been the insanity that had finally driven her to run away and resign from the federation. Only then had she realized what evils she had been accomplice, too. So much murder and gore all in the name of peace. She watched herself now trying to wake as her sleep had turned fitful.

She gasped as she finally beat it and her eyes flew open. It was still dark, the clock on her bedside table told her it was 2:30. Had she really only been asleep that long? She finally took a deep breath and was surprised to find herself constricted. Then it hit her. There was warmth around her. He was there beside her, his arm draped around her. Why hadn't she felt it before. When had he returned. She eased a bit away from him and closed her eyes once again. Strangely she felt calm, and relaxed. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Thanks for the reviews. Please check out my other fic too.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews

Hilde awoke late the next day, it was about midday, but the curtains had been drawn to keep the sun from filtering in. She rubbed a hand through her mussed hair and sat up. She glanced around the room before climbing out and heading over to the bathroom.

She walked out biting her lip softly as she remembered that she wasn't in her old room. Se rummaged through her stuff before she found her toothbrush and tooth paste. For some reason she still felt drowsy she grabbed a change of clothes for a shower.

Duo jumped from the cockpit of Deathscythe landing perfectly in front of it, he wondered when she was gonna wake up, she had been a sleep for quite a while. The mission of course had gone successfully, they were now one step closer to their main objective, which was shutting down OZ headquarters.

He wondered if it was too soon to ask her about her time with OZ. She was a valuable aspect at least he hoped she would cooperate with him, since they were now husband and wife. The fact that she resigned from Oz said something, but he wasn't sure if her resignation was forced.

They had had little contact with their source and now were beginning to wonder if something had happened to them. Who ever it was kept their identity from them but was irreplaceable. They had been the ones to tip them off about the plutonium that OZ was manufacturing and using for their gundams to increase the defenses. They had also suggested that they find some one who recently escaped The Federation. The source went even further to suggest that they come up with this elaborate scheme, which he had had trouble dealing with in the first place. How he became the only available gundam pilot to get married he didn't know. Well actually he did, Catherine was too over protective of Trowa and immediately she had said no point blank, Heero had other duties with protecting Relena, which seem to go way beyond the simple task. Quatre wouldn't be able to pry, plus he had almost got killed by some crazy, war obsessed vigilante and he was currently not trusting anyone he just met. Wufei was out of the question. So it just left him. It had hurt a little to bring up Father Maxwell and he had taken it deep to heart that his mission was not over, and would not be over. His only condolence in it was that maybe she would help them enough that finally peace would settle between earth and the colonies, and Father Maxwell would not have died in vain.

Duo wondered into the house and rummaged through the fridge to find something to eat. Today was an off day, they were just gonna lie down and wait to see what move Oz was gonna come up with. They could only hope that the destruction of this subbase would cause a panic in the main circle of OZ confederates.

He finally pulled out some leftovers from last night and began eating. He wondered if he should check on her, or maybe if she was a little scared of him now. It had just been a devilish thought that swam in his head to include that little bit about her virginity, but he wouldn't actually have tried to take it. Well at least not right then.

Duo sat at the table going over DeathSythes system updates, while he enjoyed his leftovers. Quatres family had been big in the plutonium business and he knew its strengths and weaknesses. It was he who finally realized why Oz would need it for their gundams. Duo chuckled to himself as he remembered the battle in which Quatre had gone insane, he had nearly over powered them all, instead he had sent himself adrift in space after having partially destroyed Death Scythe and Heavy Arms.

Hilde walked downstairs, and paused as she heard chuckling coming from the kitchen. She thought of just turning around and walking back upstairs and waiting for him to leave. But she decided against it. Like it or not, they were married now and they would be seeing a lot of each other.

"Hey, babe, you're finally up. I was beginning to wonder if I'd have to wake you with a kiss." He was sitting at the table, with a grin on his lips as he was finishing up some old Chinese food,

"That won't be necessary, I am able to wake myself. I trust that whatever you had to deal with went ok?" she walked over to the kitchen, conscious that his eyes were on the way she was moving and her quick stride.

"Oh,yeah, it went ok. I'm sorry I couldn't spend our first night as husband and wife together, but it was really pressing matters." He had gotten up and now was also in the kitchen.

"Sure." She mumbled and took out an apple, pear, oranges, and some grapes. She'd make herself a small fruit salad.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist." Sure? Is that all I get? You don't even want to know where I went? I could have gone to some girls house or something."

Hilde quickly removed his arms from around her and side stepped him. " I don't think so, like Wufei said they are all in your dreams."

"Theres only one girl in my dreams and that's you babe." He said and Hilde couldn't fight the small blush that crept to her cheeks, she turned away from him and quickly started on peeling the apple.

"Whatever, That's the only place you are gonna have me." She mumbled and he laughed behind her.

"That's what you think, Hilde." He said and began to laugh and walked out.

Hilde sighed and dropped the knife she was using. How was she gonna do this? Already he was getting to her. She couldn't help but be suckered in and fall for each trap that she walked into.

The phone rang and she paused at the sound. Should she answer it. Or maybe it was for Duo. It had to be for Duo, only a handful of people knew that she was there. "Aren't you gonna get that?" she called to him, but he didn't answer and the phone continued to ring.

Hilde gave up and washed her hands and briefly dried them before picking up the phone. "Hello?" she asked hesitantly into the receiver.

"Hello Hilde? This is Catherine Bloom, remember from your wedding?"

" Oh yeah, Hi Catherine. How are you?" Hilde cradled the phone against her shoulder and walked back into the kitchen to finish up her breakfast.

"Great, would you like to come see one of my performances? It's kind of an off day and Trowa has been helping me practice some of my moves. Maybe Duo would like to join you?"

Hilde bit her lip and glanced over her shoulder out the window where a greasy Duo was scratching his head in thought. " I don't know, maybe. I'll ask him. Where exactly are you performing?"

"Colony 003 that's where the main ring is, we almost never branch out and travel to different colonies anymore, not with the war and all…" she trailed off as if in thought." Anyways think about it the show starts at 7 tonight."

"Thank you for inviting us."

"No problem. See ya later."

"Bye." Hilde hung up the phone and sat at the table and began eating her lunch. She glanced out the window to see what Duo was doing but he wasn't there. She pursed her lips and wondered where he had gone off to.

After eating she washed up the dishes and walked outside. He didn't seem to be in the gundam, maybe he had gone inside. This gave her a chance to check out his gundam. It was really quite rare. Actually the five pilots' gundams were very rare, and not a lot were known about their operating systems and their hidden power.

Hilde climbed up to the cockpit and sat down in the seat, running her hands over the controls. It brought back memories, sorrowful ones and ones of her academy days. The controls were advanced nothing like she would ever know how to operate. The ones she had been trained to pilot were stereotyped after each other with basic command functions and artillery. Maybe if they hadn't created their gundams to be generic they wouldn't get destroyed that easily.

She rose out of the cockpit and ran her hands along the outside. It was very warm from being in the sun, but even with out that, its texture felt different. She wondered if maybe they also had used plutonium for the construction of these rare gundams.

Hilde shook her head slightly and jumped from the cockpit to the ground. Duo made her wonder. He made her wander about his past. He seemed so capricious, but yet he had things in his past that must haunt him. Other wise why would he call himself the 'God of Death'? Certainly he hasn't killed so many as to think that he brought it? Even her hands were stained with blood from the war; it seems that that's they way it worked. No matter what they talk of peace, it's just a fight to survive.

"Hilde? Babe…Hilde?" Duo called from somewhere in the house and she walked inside to find him once again in the fridge. "Oh there you are, did you eat all of that fruit mix you made? It looked good."

Hilde ground her teeth together and frowned at him," For the last time, do not call me babe! I have no association with you like that."

Duo shrugged and completely ignored what she had just said, "So babe, did you eat it all?"

Hilde let out a frustrated grunt and threw her hands up in surrender. She might as well forget about it. "Yes I ate it all, it was my lunch. You've already eaten not even an hour ago."

"I'm a growing boy, I need my nutrients." He said grinning then grabbing an apple from the fridge. "Do you want to go somewhere babe? I don't have anything to do today, I've finished my work on Death Scythe so I'm free. You probably don't have anything to do either."

Hilde was thinking, he was right without the junkyard she was free. The junkyard. Damn all her stuff was still there, she would need to go back and pack some more clothes. She didn't feel comfortable wearing some one else's clothes no matter how comfortable they were "No, I've got something to do."

He turned to her and took a bite of his apple," Like what? You don't want to spend some time with me? I don't bite, well I won't unless you ask me too."

Hilde grunted her displeasure and shook her head," I would never want you to put anything of you on me, and I certainly wouldn't ask you to bite me."

Duo stood there and he looked thoughtful, but Hilde could see right through him, he was planning something. He glanced up at her then grinned almost devilishly. "Sure babe, I believe you."

He finished his apple and threw the core in the trash, "So you wanna go see a show or something. I really want to get to know you better, after all we'll be living together for a long while, and you never know you might not want to leave me in the end."

Hilde rolled her eyes, he was so conceited to think that, she couldn't wait till this was over and she had pocketed the cash. Then she could start over brand new and get on with her life," Whatever, I'm already counting the seconds before I get to sign the annulment papers and I'll be off on my way."

"So you think were getting an annulment? Not if I can help it. If we do separate, and that's a big IF we'll be getting a divorce." He was smiling, again it was disturbing how serious he looked even with that smile.

He was truly serious. Hilde felt a slight chill run down her spine, what was with him? Why was he being like this? This was supposed of been a marriage of convience they both would benefit from the union but he was making it into more.

Duo didn't know why but he had gotten angry when she started talking about leaving. He shouldn't care, this was only supposed to be to learn about OZ, but why was he making more of it. He would if nothing, make it so that they would have to divorce. He wasn't prone to anger, but she had already gotten him angry several times and she hadn't even been there a week.

Hilde decided to just drop it and change subjects," Well, I have to go back to the junkyard today, and pack up a few things. Then I'm going somewhere tonight."

Duo also dropped the subject and nodded, "I'll come with you. Help you pack and stuff. I'd like to see if I can salvage some parts from that junk yard of yours."

Hilde couldn't say no so she just nodded, "I'm leaving in a few minutes." She said and walked away. When she got upstairs she began to wonder how she was gonna get to the junkyard she didn't have a car, and it would be impossible to go back and worth that day.

When she came downstairs he was already waiting for her in his car, with the engine running, she climbed in and they drove off.

Ok plz review.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews

Hilde climbed out of the passengers' side of his car and unlocked the front gates that led to the JunkYard. She pushed them open and walked in not bothering to get back in the car instead she headed over to her small office/house. She unlocked the door and walked in. It felt very nostalgic. She shrugged off the feeling and then walked into the living room. It was impeccable, even though she had been gone for a few days.

"Wow!" she heard Duo exclaim from outside and she rolled her eyes and didn't bother to go see what he had discovered. Instead she began to pack a few suitcases with her personal belongs. She remembered when she had packed to go to the gundam academy. It had felt strange and she anticipated learning and becoming one. But now it was like it was something she shouldn't have done. It had only caused her pain and strife.

Hilde sat on the edge of her small bed and looked around the room. She chided herself silently. It was like she was leaving forever, which was not the case. She'd be back at the end of the marriage with a big settlement check in her hand and a new life in view. She sighed and got up abruptly. There was no use in pondering the future just then. After all who knew what was gonna happen the next day?

She lugged one of the suitcases surprised at how heavy it was. She dragged it out the door and looked for Duo. He was no where in sight so she just set the suitcase beside the truck and went to get the other one. When she was all set to go she still had no idea where Duo was so she went looking for him.

The junkyard was very big and one could get lost in it and not be able to find their way out for some time. She knew that because she had gotten lost the first time she had explored it. She wondered with a smile if he had done the same thing.

"Oh My Me! Just what I've been looking for." Duo said to himself with a grin. He couldn't believe all the parts that Hilde had here. It was such a great selection. He'd have to come back and get more when he had more free time. Deathscythe could be pumped up with the nitrogen engines he had found. He wondered if Hilde would notice him walking out with his arms full of parts? She wouldn't care, after all it was for both their benefits. Ok so it was for his benefit, but they were married so what was hers should be his too.

He glanced around and wondered if she was through yet, it had been about an hour already since they've been there. He wanted to take a look inside her office and at her bedroom. He grinned as he thought of her in a sexy nightie or maybe just her bra and panties lying on her bed. What a sight she would be lying there waiting for him.

"I'm ready." He heard her voice but he was still stuck in his sexy daydream about her.

"Oh I'm ready too, Baby." He said to the half naked Hilde in his mind.

Hilde rolled her eyes as she observed his slightly distracted gaze." Duo, lets go I'm packed already."

The now naked Hilde disappeared and Duo returned to himself in the junkyard. Hilde was behind him with her hands placed firmly on her hips, with an aggravated look on her face. "Did you say something, Babe?"

Hilde turned and began walking away mumbling to her self. Duo followed her glancing once back longingly at the nitro-engines. Was it his fault that she was unbelievably attractive? And was it his fault that they were married, and shared the same bed? Well ok so it was but she didn't have to get mad at him.

Hilde had climbed into the truck but her suitcases were laid against his side of the truck. She was glaring at him so he picked them both up and threw them in the back.

Hilde stared out the window, déjà vu hitting her suddenly. Did she have the same feelings as she did the day that Mr. Port had drove her to her new home or had they changed? She threw a tentative glance in his direction and found him staring at the road infront of them. She wondered what exactly he was thinking about. "Catherine called me today." She blurted out and he glanced at her.

"What did she want? Did Trowa run away from her again?" He chuckled at his own joke but Hilde didn't laugh. "Jeez Babe lighten up, it was just a joke."

"No, she didn't mention Trowa at all. She invited me to a performance they were doing on colony 003." She had completely ignored his dumb joke and continued to talk.

"So that's what you have planned for our honeymoon? I was thinking maybe some thing sunnier, or maybe I could take you up in Deathscythe and we could" he paused," On second thought maybe beaches are best."

Hilde turned away from him and watched the passing scenery. Duo took the hint and changed the subject," So she just invited you? What about me? We were friends before she ever met you."

Hilde shook her head," you can come too if you like. It doesn't matter."

She could see the gates of his house coming into view and she breathed a soft sigh of relief. He didn't say anything else and she also stayed quiet.

When they got inside he carried both her suitcases up stairs and left them on the bed. He walked out without saying anything on whether he was going to go with her or not. As she began to unpack her suitcases she began to hope that he would come with her. Dispite how rude she had been to him.

Plz review


	7. Chapter 7

1Hey everyone I'm back. I hope it wasn't as long as it seemed to me, but anyways thanks 4 the reviews and enjoy this chap.

Hilde slumped slightly on the bed her eyes closed. Finally she had finished unpacking, she glanced at the clock, it was now half-past five in the evening. Wow, time had sure flew. She nibbled her bottom lip gently in concentration, she would go tonight, but she wondered if Duo would accompany her. He had seemed angry after they had returned and she hadn't seen him since.

As if summoned by her thoughts he appeared in the doorway with a curious look upon his face. He glanced at her and the neat bed and then walked in. He didn't say anything to her as he went to his closet. She peered in around him and saw a row of neat black. Next to nothing was there color. There were a few items that stuck out awkwardly and he grabbed some of them. She watched him as he went to his dresser and pulled out some things.

"Do you have to watch me like that Babe? Its disturbing." He turned and gave a sly grin.

Hilde quickly looked away, he knew she had been watching him? Of course he did. He was a gundam pilot, one of the best after all. "I was only wondering what you were doing nothing else."

"Sure you were. You aren't going to get dressed? It's already five thirty. Maybe we should take a shower together, it'll cut the prep time in half." He was grinning again, very lecherously.

"No we are not showering together, I'll take one in the other room." She too then got up and began gathering her clothes and such.

"Suit your self, Babe. But I'm telling you, one of these days you'll be begging me to take a shower with you and ---" She held up her hand to stop him.

"Listen Duo, no matter what you think about me, and your certain charms, you'll never have me. Not now not ever. If I had known you were such a sex-crazed, bottomless pit I would have never agreed to this farce. Now if you would just understand---" Hilde was unable to finish to her surprise she found her self pinned to the cold sheets of their bed.

When had this happened, she had just been talking and now he was above her staring her in her eyes with such a salacious look in his deep violet eyes that made her glance away. He was quick, unbelievably so. Her arms were held in his tight grasp above her head, his hair partly shielded his haunting look from her but she could tell he was angry.

Duo didn't know why this girl could pull his trigger so much. Its like she did it on purpose to take some kind of sick pleasure from it. She looked frightened beneath him. But he could still see the defiant glint in her large eyes. He was definitely beginning to want to keep her. He wondered absently why she wasn't struggling. He smirked to himself, the answer was easy. He was the great god of death, she knew that.

"Duo, get off of me now," she breathed out threateningly, and Duo saw a glance of what she had been. She looked so plaint, but yet she had been a gundam pilot for OZ. The academy training itself had to have been rough and she had survived it with flying colors. She had been a killer too, as he was, for the sake of peace. Why he couldn't seem to remember her true nature he didn't understand. Instead of seeing her as a what she was, what she still could be he saw her as a delicate soft innocent that seemed untouched by the harsh hands of war.

Duo now tightened his grasp on her hands and he allowed a small grin to settle on his lips, " And what if I don't Babe? I kinda like it here." She looked dangerous and he could imagine her getting up and kicking his ass, if he was any lesser man. But he was Duo, he wouldn't let this girl, his wife at that get the better of him.

" You may like it there, but mark my words, this is the last time." Her voice was so low and he saw himself in it. How much they had in common.

He let out a laugh and brought his free hand up to rest on her thigh. He leaned in and kissed her supple lips. He didn't pry at all, but was content at the feel of them. Her lips were tightly closed and he suspected she wouldn't open them for anything. A brilliant thought came to his mind and his free hand latched itself onto on of her small breast, her mouth instantly flew open in protest and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Then is when she began to struggle, her knee rose up and was so close to crushing his precious jewels when he caught it and shifted it so that he now was nestled between them. He did all this without breaking the kiss. When he did she turned her face from his view. Her lips looked pouty and pink her cheeks had a flush to them, maybe from anger.

This wasn't the best way to go about things. Now she was definantly not gonna trust him enough to tell him anything about Oz. But at the moment OZ was the farthest thing from his mind. What was on his mind was how firm yet unbelievably soft her breast had been. Maybe he could grope her again, she was angry at him already and probably would pick up her things and leave to a bedroom as far away as possible but he couldn't bring himself to force anything else on her. She might keep saying that he would never have her, but he knew differently. And he also knew this wasn't the way to go about it.

He sighed softly to himself and kissed her cheek in what turned out to be a rather continent one. He rose off of her and sat next to her for a moment before he grabbed his fallen items and walked into the bathroom.

Hilde brushed against her eyes, wiping away the moisture that had accumulated there. She wrapped her arms around herself, one hand came up to touch her lips softly. She could still feel his lips there, his tongue vibrating softly against hers. And his hands. She rose quickly and picked up her clothes. But he had stopped before anything had happened. A warm chill ran down her body, and she glanced at the bathroom door wondering what he was thinking what he was feeling.

It seemed that she had forgotten who she was. What she had been. She could hold her own against him. She had taken down much bigger than him before with nothing but a few conveniently placed kicks. Then why had she first allowed him to hold her down? Why had she only fought after he had kissed her? She couldn't answer her own questions.

It was about ten minutes after six that Duo emerged from the bathroom wearing a dark red shirt and some jeans. Hilde was already downstairs, she sat quietly on one of his couches. It would be awkward to face her after what had happened.

"You ready Babe?" he asked and she rose and looked at him blankly. She didn't smile or frown, instead she nodded and followed him out. They would take a shuttle to that colony, the circus where Trowa and Catherine resided wasn't that far away from the shuttle station so they could walk the rest of the way.

It was a short silent drive to the station, and also a short silent ride. Hilde appeared more occupied with the unchanging scenery then with him, so he too watched the passing stars. When they arrived the station clock said it was thirty passed six and when they finally arrived at the fairgrounds it was almost seven.

She glanced around at the people who were pilling into the two doors then at him, they didn't have tickets so they'd have to find either Trowa or Catherine to escort them in for free.

" Come with me Hilde, lets find Catherine." She again stared at him blankly but followed behind him. Anger he could deal with, annoyance also but this Hilde was something else. They came up on the trailer for Catherine and knocked,

She opened her door with a brilliant smile," Glad you guys could make it. I didn't think you'd come." She turned and led them into her trailer, Trowa was seated on a chair in full costume. He rose then motioned for Duo to follow him out.

" Have you talked to her yet?" Trowa asked once they were out of earshot

"No I haven't had the chance, she hates me man, and I didn't give her any reason to do otherwise." Duo shrugged and smiled," Anytime I try to get close to her she pushes me away. "

"Duo, you aren't suppose to sleep with her. Do that on your own time. We need that information." Trowa chided him with his arms crossed, not even an ounce of emotion in his words.

" Can you blame me man? I'll try harder. Maybe we'll bond tonight and it'll get easier to communicate with her, cause its not working." Duo grinned now and changed the subject," What, Catherine has you under lock down now? I thought you had your own trailer."

Trowa was not amused." We were talking about something." He was always vague when it came to her. It made Duo wonder. She said that she was his sister, but the way she acted towards him, and he towards her was not family like behavior. But he said nothing about it.

Catherine and Hilde emerged from her trailer, Hilde still refused to look at him with anything but hollowness. Trowa seemed to observe the look that she sent him and glanced at Duo with a knowing look. Duo shrugged and they all followed Catherine into the huge canopy.


	8. Chapter 8

thanks 4 the reviews and enjoy this chap.

They were seated in the front row where they could see all the action. Hilde seemed so apt to ignore him so he did the same his mind off running with possibilities. What if he just apologized to her and called a truce with her? Certainly she would forgive him, he'd allow her to sleep in a different room since he obviously made her uncomfortable. Then after a while she'd begin to trust him and then he'd be able to ask her about OZ.

Duo shook his head slightly lost in thought. That wouldn't work. They didn't have months to destroy OZ. Even while they sat there enjoying Catherine's trapeze act more Oz soldiers were probably being deployed and more innocent lives taken.

What if he explained to her the whole shinagagans? That he had only married her because he wanted her knowledge about Oz. Would she give it up freely? He still didn't know where she stood on that subject.

Duo glanced over at her seat and was surprised to find that she had disappeared, he turned in his seat and looked around for her. When she appeared only moments later she had some cotton candy and some soda. She didn't even give him a passing glance and she tore off a small piece of the candy and nibbled on it.

Boy did it look delicious. More so since Hilde was sitting there tempting him with it. Should he ask her for some? Obviously she wasn't gonna eat the whole thing, maybe she would share.

Hilde smiled to herself as Duo looked longingly at her cotton candy. It was actually quite good, bubble gum flavored. She had managed to block out every thing except Trowas and Catherine's act. At the present moment they were both walking the tightrope, over an open pit.

It seemed weird, to know that Trowa was one of the famed Five gundam pilots. While every one there just thought he was just another act in the circus. No wonder Oz had been unable to tract them for a long while. They just hadn't known where to look.

Hilde set her cotton candy on its wrap on her lap and watched as they safely made their way down from the ledge, the crowd was cheering and Trowa and Catherine bowed. Trowa disappeared off the stage and Catherine was now calling for a volunteer.

Hilde almost fell out of her seat as Duo jumped up next to her and started screaming at Catherine to pick him. Catherine grinned almost mischievously as she came over to where they were at. She chose Duo and he climbed over the seat to go up on the platform.

Trowa came out pushing a wheel that had several balloons placed on it. Duo was still grinning as he walked over with Catherine towards Trowa. Hilde couldn't help her self but smile at his antics. If circumstances had been different she and Duo might have been more than just friends.

" OK Duo, Trowa is gonna tie you up to the wheel, just follow him OK?" She turned from him and turned on her microphones.

"And now ladies and gentlemen I will perform my knife throwing act. Lets all give a round of applause for my wonderful volunteer Duo!" Catherine said with that same mischievous smile on her face. The crowd went wild, and so did Duo. He stared yelling at Catherine and at Trowa who paid him no mind.

"Trowa let me off this thing right now! What the hell is wrong with you? Why didn't you warn me! Get me out here now, or you will pay Trowa!" Duo yelled at Trowa who walked off stage.

Catherine took out a knife set complete with six knives all deadly sharp. Hilde couldn't help the giggle that escaped her at the sight. Duo was yelling at Catherine but she closed her eyes and aimed the knife and threw it. There was an audible pop as the top balloon burst. The crowd began cheering wildly again.

Hilde was in a fit of laughter when Catherine was about to finish up her act. There were two knives left but only one balloon. She picked them both up and closed her eyes and sent them hurdling towards Duo. With a precision only gained with time, both knives hit the one balloon position precariously close to where his precious jewels were. When Trowa returned to let him down Duo yelled at him and Catherine very loudly but the crowd enjoyed, as did Hilde who couldn't wait to take her turn to laugh at him.

All thoughts of what happened pushed aside she broke into another fit of giggles as Duo sat next to her. " You were great Duo, a perfect target."

Duo rolled his eyes and huffed to him self grabbing a hand full of her cotton candy and eating it. Hilde was still laughing, after all she hadn't been able to have fun like this before. She joined the gundam academy before she had reached the age of 13 and before that she hadn't had any family to take her to things like that. Abruptly Hilde sobered up as the thought struck her. Duo had just given her her first truly happy memory in her life. She didn't remember her parents, she was an orphan so she wasn't really a priority at the orphanage. But Duo had unwittingly given her a happy memory she would treasure long after everything was over.

The show was over and everyone began to leave. Duo and Hilde exited and walked over to Catherine's Trailer. She opened the door now changed into a pair of shorts and a shirt.

"Catherine that was not funny." Duo said as she sat down.

"I though it was, Trowa also. You should have seen your face." Catherine said as she and Hilde giggled.

"Speaking of Trowa, where is he, you got him in your closet locked up again?" Duo said with a grin on his face. Hilde just smiled wondering if Catherine really did something like that to Trowa, cause this wasn't the first time Duo had joked about it.

Catherine rolled her eyes, " No He's in his trailer, I think he needs to have a word with you. Hilde will be ok with me for a while."

Duo nodded and walked out heading towards Trowas trailer. To his surprise when he got there, Heero and Wufei was also present. Quatre was again MIA. "What's up guys?"

He asked as he closed the door behind him.

" Our source has contacted me. Tonight there is a meeting with the top delegates of Oz, Trieze Krushanada will be there. If we can infiltrate the building and listen up on what they have to say we may learn something valuable." Heero said.

"Do we have an exact location? Or something to go by?" Wufei asked.

Heero laid down the groundwork of what looked like a two-story building.

"So our source just comes up to you and says ' hey here's the grounds work to this building where all the top Oz guys are gonna be, go run with it'?" Duo asked incredulously.

They all stared at him. "It does sound a bit far fetched, how do we know it isn't a trap?" Trowa said.

Heero shook his head," We don't. That's why we have to be ultra careful tonight. Our source hasn't been wrong before so we have to take a chance."

They nodded. " Where will we meet?" Wufei asked looking over the blue prints carefully.

"Around 10. They should start the conference around 10:30 so we have time to get in position."

"Where's Quatre?" Duo asked, giving in to the nagging voice inside his head.

Heero let out an exasperated sigh," Quatre has business elsewhere, one of his many sisters needs him for something or the other. We four will be able to handle this."

They all nodded and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey thanks for the reviews guys, sorry I didn't have this up sooner but I've been working a lot of overtime so I can have my vacation when I wanted it. sigh sometimes its just too much, well anyways enjoy the chap.

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't any of the characters or whatnot, maybe someday...

Warning: Well I think this chapter is kinda graphic as in gore terms, I'm squeamish so it just could be me.

The ride back was just as quiet as before, Duo seemed pensive about something and hardly paid any attention to her, which didn't bother Hilde at all. So what if they had just had a great time together, even though she was still angry at him for what he had done earlier something had blossomed while she had sat there laughing at his crazy antics on stage.

It wasn't like she liked him or anything, he was annoying to a fault and not to mention rude. Catuasly Hilde side glanced at him through the corner of her eyes, nope he was still staring at the road as if any moment he expected it to jump up and bite him.

Well he was cute, if you liked that goofy, wide eyed feigned innocent look. Innocence though, she knew, was something that had probably long been forgotten to him. After all he was Shinagami, famed God of Death. How many lives were taken by this man by her side? The same one who grinned so impishly? Whose deep violet eyes seemed like the basis of a being to complex, do deep for her to understand.

" If you keep staring at me babe, I'll start to think I'm something." he said with a small grin, his eyes on her for a moment.

Hm? Had she been staring? When had she dazed off so much to gape at him? "I wasn't staring." she murmured and shifted in her seat looking instead out her window, knowing, with some relief, that he couldn't see the color that had raced to her cheeks.

Duo chuckled and pulled into the gate to his home. " Sure babe, whatever you say."

Hilde didn't even comment as she climbed out of his truck the moment he pulled to a stop. She had been lost in thought, that was it. She opened the front door with her set of keys and walked in leaving the door slightly ajar.

Duo leaned against the old truck. Something about this didn't seem right. He couldn't pin point it, but there was something nagging him. With a small sigh he pushed himself to go inside. Hilde was probably upstairs with the door locked. Well he had a key if he wanted to... but he wouldn't think those thoughts about her. He just needed to keep his mind on why he was doing this.

The shower started upstairs and Duo glanced towards the stairs briefly before turning and walking out.

----

It was sometime later that Hilde emerged refreshed and sleepy from her warm shower. She hadn't heard Duo enter the room, but she was still a little hesitant as she opened the door to their dark bedroom. For all she could tell it was empty, the bed still laid crisp and neat, the lights hadn't been flipped back on.

Hm? Did he decide to eat, again, before coming to bed? Well it didn't matter she slip into bed as far as possible on her side and wait for him to decide to join her. She finished towel drying her hair and crawled beneath the large plush comforters. A few stray minutes passed by and Hilde glanced at the clock, it was nearly 10:30. Well she'd wait a few more minutes before she'd stop fighting the deep sleep trying to claim her.

----

She blinked and it seemed that no time had passed, but when she glanced at the clock it was almost 1:30 in the morning. How had time flown so quickly? When did she fall asleep? But most importantly where was Duo? Hilde stared at the darkness in the room, then shivering she got up and walked towards the door. The rest of the house was still in shadows, but she made her way downstairs without a bump.

"Duo are you down here?" she called almost in a whisper, then flipped on the den lights. Nope the room was empty. Upon further inspection the whole house was empty. For a single moment Hilde stood there alone, shivering, in the middle of the kitchen her mind in an awful jumble.

Where could he be? Did he go on another mission? Why wasn't he back yet. "Oh Kami, please don't let him be hurt." she said softly glancing out the window into the big empty expanse where Death Scythe had stood.

----

She must be sleeping, having a nightmare. Hilde thought to herself. All she could feel all she could smell was blood. It was every where, on her hands, her clothes, in her hair, on the floor. Everywhere she looked it came towards her, encompassing everything in its path.

No...this shouldn't be happening, she had given up that life. No... it was supposed to be over for her.. This war wasn't hers anymore...she had stopped fighting... run away from that evil...

She screamed, and screamed and screamed... but it still came for her, and then it was blank. Everything turned blank...and then she was sticky and the horrid smell of blood washed over her...

With a start Hilde awoke, her breathing hard and labored. The room was still completely dark. But she must still be dreaming cause she still smelled blood and her body everywhere was covered in it. Then she heard it, a slight even breathing. Quickly she reached over and flipped on the bedside light.

It was worse, way worse than she had expected or thought it could be. Duo laid next to her completely still, his clothes were soaked with blood, the sheets and her. For a moment she panicked and could not move a horrified look plastered on her face. She had seen bodies before, more than she anyone should ever have to face, but this sight of him there stilled her breath and froze her heart.

What had happened to him! And then as if some one switched on a light she was moving, pulling away his clothes searching his skin for his injuries. There were several, a major gash on his arm his chest , and across his thigh, not to mention the small cuts that littered the rest of his body.

What should she do? Stop Hilde. Think! She commanded herself. Work quickly or carefully or he will die. Yes, she should clean his wounds then bandage them as quickly to stop the bleeding, do everything she could.

So she did just that, carefully she hoisted on side of him against her shoulder and pulled him into the bathroom. She slipped his unconscious body into the tub and turned on the warm water. Instantly the water filtered red and lapped at his skin. Hilde reached for a clean wash clothe and gently ran it over his body. Still he slept. How long had he been that way? Did he drag him self home and the fall on their bed content to die in his own home? With her?

Why didn't he wake her? Why didn't he wake her? The question swam through her mind as she rinsed the caked blood from his hair, now she turned on the shower in a gentle spray setting . The red water slid down the drain and left his body to her scrutiny. The wounds had stopped bleeding some time ago maybe, if she could just stitch him up and bandage the rest she could keep him there.

She turned off the shower and went to the bedroom to gather some clothes, before she returned to the bathroom she had changed the sheets and laid out the things she would need to stitch him up.

----

Hilde sighed to herself as she finally finished dressing each of his wounds. What had happened to him? It looked as if he had been caught in an explosion...

Duo grunted softly but didn't open his eyes. "Duo? Duo are you ok?" Hilde climbed on the bed and knelt next to his side and looked down into his face. He didn't answer her, "Duo?" she asked again knowing she wouldn't get an answer.

Why did she care? Why had she been so scared when she had seen him like that? Why did she feel like crying, when she hadn't cried in nearly 11 years? She closed her eyes then, and drifted into a fitful sleep.

Ok what do you guys think? Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey thanks for the reviews guys. I'm really really sorry for not having this chap up sooner.

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't any of the characters or whatnot, maybe someday...

Hilde blinked, once and then once again before it finally registered that the bright light she was seeing was the sun coming in through the window. She shifted and for a moment laid there her arm flung over her eyes. It was quiet. Instantly she bolted straight up and looked around her. The expanse next to her was empty, no sign that anyone had been there, no sign of that horrible---

Where was Duo? Had she dreamt it? No it was real, the pain, the lost... that had been real. She kicked the covers away and jumped out of bed. Yes, sure enough the pile of bloody clothes still lay in the corner near the hamper. It made her stomach sick; she wanted to burn it, burn every last image, recollection of what had transpired during that night. But where was Duo?

Hilde checked the bathroom, a logical place, but it was empty so she made her way toward the steps. No sign at all, nothing up-turned to prove he had been there. She stopped though as she heard voices coming from down the stairs. She pasted herself against the stairwell and tried to hone in on each word.

"Bull shit! You are the only one who wasn't there last night, what are you hiding from us?" Hilde searched her mind to try and put a face to the voice, Wufei, it was Wufei speaking but who to?

"I was with Alexandra, she needed me, she cannot run a business by herself, not with a new son and a husband still unaccounted for because of war." The reply was spoken softly yet firm. That was Quatre's voice, what was going on here?

"Look, pointing fingers is not gonna help anything, what's done is done. It was a trap; the person we should be out for is our so called source." Heero was saying and she could hear the rythmatic pounding of footsteps, some one was pacing.

"Hey you think we can wind this up a little faster, I am in pain here, not to mention hungrier than hell. Will some one fix me a sandwich or something? I would but I was kinda almost killed last night---and I just figured-- out of the goodness of your hearts..." He trailed off and Hilde couldn't control a smile that lit her face, even now he was rude as ever, she would have to teach him better manners.

You won't be teaching him anything, remember you're here for a limited time only, don't plan anything, you'll only end up hurt. Something she didn't need anymore of, no she wouldn't think of doing anything to change him, to better the infamous Shinagami.

"Well if you would watch what the hell you do every now and then you wouldn't be in that mess." Hilde heard the condescending tone in Trowa's voice." Did no one learn anything last night?" it was silent for a while, the pacing stopped and for a wild reason Hilde stopped breathing.

"Did you find out anything form Ms. Scheibiker?" Quatre asked and immediately Hilde was all ears. Why would he ask about her? Really what the hell was going on here? She felt like storming down there and shaking it out of someone, anyone.

"Well, I know who to run to when I have another boo-boo." Duo chuckled and then it slid off, no one else did. "She's not comfortable talking with me, she hates me, I told you this wouldn't work."

"It's not working cause all you're doing is trying to get in her pants." Trowa quipped anger lacing his so far monolycic tone.

"No." Duo said, his voice a pitch deeper, darker than his usual insouciant tone, something in that one word belied the true animosity that was building in him. "She's not ready to trust anyone, me wanting her has nothing to do with our mission. I know what my part is, and I will fulfill my duty."

"Hostility is not the answer. We still have some time, Duo just try to get something out of her. She should know about the bases, how they are run, simple things such as that. We need that information, understand?" Heero asked glancing between the two of them.

Duo nodded, but didn't say anything. For the moment he was fighting the anger that was in him. For all the hell of him he couldn't figure out why he was so angry. True Trowa's accusation was out of bounds but what did he care?

You care cause he's _insinuating_ that you can't do a simple task set to you. Simple? Nothing about this whole damn thing was simple. He was married to an ex-Oz soldier, a pretty one at that, and only after a few days of knowing her he was supposed to ask her to bare the secrets of an organization that lived on a death count? Bull.

Well whatever the reason, he wasn't incompetent. He didn't get to where he was, hadn't been through all that crap just to---"...In two days time." Duo just caught the end of what Heero had been saying. Shit there went another piece of important info that he let slip cause he was off in another world.

He glanced around at the rest of his friends who nodded, then began to leave. It was only Quatre who stayed after. "I hope you get well soon, Duo. We need you for this mission; you're part of this team too." He patted him on the shoulder then walked away.

Duo sighed and let his eyes flit close. He had woken up sometime after 9 that morning, his vid phone ringing on the table next to their bed. The ringing alone made him groan, but then the pain, from every where at once hit him and he laid there for a moment tempted to not move another inch. But physical pain was something you could over come, and he did. He dragged himself up and answered it. It was Heero, they were coming over to discuss last night.

It was only then that he had glanced down at Hilde, her eyes were shut tightly and she clutched the sheet as tightly. He remembered for a brief moment waking up to see her, she look frenetic and distraught, her eyes red, her cheeks blotchy, and in that instant he felt like he could die and be happy.

Yeah, it had been a trap alright, one they had walked right into. No delegates, no higher-ups, no just an arsenal of waiting dolls and their pilots. Waiting to take them out, but they hadn't survived this long without caution, and fore sight. No always must you be prepared--"Duo? Duo are you down here?"

It was Hilde, finally she was awake. "I'm in here Babe." He said and didn't even try to move, his limps were already tingling from sitting to long and he didn't want to upset them anymore.

"Are you hungry?" Yes he is, you know he is.

"Yeah sure, thanks."

Hilde nodded although she knew he couldn't see it. She made him a sandwich and one also for herself and took a deep breath. Were they just gonna pretend that last night hadn't happened? Something like that she couldn't just shrug off. And this thing about her and Oz, he was gonna explain that to her now too. If nothing, she would try to keep her emotions in check, she wouldn't let him know she knew he was using her.

"Here you go Duo." she handed him the sandwich and sat opposite him. Tentatively she took a bite of hers her eyes not on him.

"Thanks babe." he took a large bite and grinned." this is good." he finished it in a few more bites then sat and watched her every movement. "Thanks for ... you know last night."

Hilde nodded but didn't say anything, instead she just kept chewing her mouthful of ham and cheese.

Duo chuckled and tried another approach," You put me back together pretty well. Where'd you learn to stitch wounds so efficiently?"

Mentally Hilde let herself smile, gloat more like it. She could take care of any injury, not only could she pilot mobile dolls, use any weapon adroitly, she was trained to be able to save someone's life in battle and she had done so for so long. Wait what was he doing?

"My mother taught me." she lied easily and shrugged her slim shoulders.

"Yeah, that and the hot sex we'll be having tonight." Duo replied watching her as her head snapped up and her eyes met his. "You told me you were and orphan."

"I am" she replied, defeated.

"So where did you really learn how to stitch wounds? And don't tell me you just picked it up." Duo sighed and let his head hang over the end of the couch he was lounged on. "You know this relationship isn't going to go anywhere, if you don't at least try."

The gall of him! Hilde stood and walked over to him, her hands on her hips and stood over him. "There is no relationship. I don't like you, and whatever feelings you think you have for me, forget them." She paused as he opened his eyes and looked up at her. For a moment they were both silent.

"You worked for Oz didn't you?" He asked. Then the silence was more than unbearable. She stopped breathing, twice that morning, and stared down at him. Dumb shocked. "Did your job, killed for no reason but to please his 'Highness'. And then you ran away, story of your life right?"

Hilde still could not believe her ears, not because what he said was true, right to the tip of it, but because he had refused to skit around it any longer. The bluntness of his statement unsettled her to the very core of herself. All of it true, and painfully real. "Shut up!" she said softly her hands at her sides, "just don't say anything else…"

"It's long over, I'm not interested in that, not now at least I just want---"

Hilde cut him off by turning away from him, "I said shut up! I've changed, I'm not like that anymore." She turned furious with him, her eyes bearing deep into his, "I don't have to explain this to you, or anyone else!" In an instant she was crying, tears welled her deep blue eyes, then spilled over down her pale cheeks.

Duo rose, ignoring the pain that was still playing games with his body and wrapped his arms around her. She was rigid, but she shook and tears soaked his shirt as he held her. "I don't care about that, Hilde. I've killed, I've sinned, worse than you…. Now is the time to change that, we can together. I want this to end. Just fuck it all, but---" he paused to lift her face from his shoulder so that now she was staring into his eyes, "I need you Hillde. I need you to help me, or we'll be fighting, forever."

Hilde couldn't do anything but sob in his arms, why was it coming now? Why did she feel this pain now, why could he do this to her? She had buried it, buried that horrible part in the deepest recesses of her mind, why now, why him?

Ok what do you guys think? Please review.


End file.
